


X

by kuzibah



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: Jack likes kissing best (a meditation on the form.)





	X

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old, written in 2007, but I've only just joined the archive, so it should be new to you. Enjoy!

Jack likes kissing best.

He knows the rest would laugh at him were he to admit it. After all, he's "Captain Jack," sexual adventurer, libertine, slut. He can practically hear Owen's mocking, "What's your second favorite thing? Holding hands? Long walks in the rain?"

Ianto might nod, thinking, no doubt, this explains a lot. And Gwen would file it away, another piece in her mental Jack Harkness jigsaw puzzle.

But it is his favorite. The intimacy of it, faces touching, lips pressed together. He likes that he looks directly into his partner's eyes first, can read their emotions, see their desire or anxiety, feed from it. Then leaning close, feeling the heat rising from their skin, taking a bit of expelled breath into himself. 

He used to wait until they closed their eyes before closing his, but now he prefers to surrender first, that moment of vulnerability. Do they want me? Or will they pull away? 

And then when he presses his lips to theirs, always a surprise. People he thought generous and yielding who gave only dry, tight pecks, while fierce, stoic soldiers opened themselves to him like flowers. 

Rose didn't surprise him at all. Her kiss was exactly what he expected, just like her. Sharing, curious, a little afraid but willing to make the leap. He wishes he'd kissed her more. 

There is only one kiss he wishes he'd never given. Kissing the Doctor was like looking into the abyss, the abyss that looks back. There was nothing in that kiss that he expected, and a day does not go by that he doesn't think of it with emotions he can't quite interpret. That he doesn't taste it in the back of his throat.


End file.
